Ron Stoppable Proposes
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: It has been 6 years since they saved the world. Now they had finished collage and Ron plans to propose. Will it go down alright? One Shot


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>******

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>One Shot<strong>******

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Stoppable Proposes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

It has been 6 years since they saved the world. Now they had finished collage and Ron plans to propose. Will it go down alright?

* * *

><p>Ron was at the jewellery store looking for an engagement ring that he was going to give his long-time girlfriend Kim Possible. He had been looking at the rings for half an hour. Finally he finds a ring it was white gold with three small diamonds on it. He was sure Kim will like it. He paid $500 dollars for the ring and he puts it in his pocket. Now all he had to do was find a right time to propose. He had to get thinking.<p>

Two days later. He decided to ask Wade for a favour. He picks up his mobile phone and dials Wade's number.

"What can I do for you Ron?" Wade asks

"I need a life for me and Kim to Paris", Ron says, "And reservations at a good restaurant and a hotel. Please can you do that?"

"Why do you need this?" Wade asks

"It's a surprise for Kim. Can you just please do it?" Ron asks annoyed

"Fine give me a minute", Wade says

It all goes silent except from the typing of the computer.

"I have you a flight with an old friend to Paris. It leaves in two days. And I have your reservations at a good restaurant that is in 4 days", Wade says through the phone

"Thanks Wade. I owe you one", Ron says hanging up

Ron walks to his girlfriend's house to tell her they were going to Paris. He knocks on the door.

"Ron", Kim says kissing him

"Hey Kim. I just came to tell you to pack for a few days. We are going to Paris and I am taking you out for dinner. The flight is in two days. I hope that it is alright?" Ron asks nervously

"Why are we going to Paris?" Kim asks him

"I can't say. Will you come?" Ron asks

"Ok. I better pack. What should I wear?" Kim asks him

"Something posh. Have Monique help you. I will see you in two days", Ron says leaving before any more questions were asked

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later…<em>

* * *

><p>Ron had packed a nice suit and the engagement ring. He made sure to have it on him when they got on the plane. Kim sits next to him leaning on his shoulder.<p>

"Are you going to tell me why we are going to Paris?" Kim asks

"No. It is a surprise", Ron says

They talk about little things until they land they say thank you to their friend and get in a taxi and head to their hotel. Once they were at their hotel they go to their separate rooms across from each other.

"What are we going to do today?" Kim asks finishing unpacking

"We are going to look at the sights. Like the Louve, the Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triumph", Ron says

"Ok let's go. I never had time to look around Paris before", Kim replies as Ron leads the way out

They look at the sights all afternoon taking pictures as they went. Finally at 4 they are back at their hotel.

"I am taking you out to dinner. So dress up fancy", Ron says heading to his room to get ready

Kim couldn't think of a reason why Ron was acting strangely. But she went along with it. She knew she could trust him.

Ron was waiting for her at the entrance to the hotel. When she came down she took his breath away. She was magnificent. She hand a dark blue sparkly dress on. No shoulder straps. She had put her hair up and makeup on.

"May I take you out to dinner Kimberly Ann Possible?" Ron asks bowing to her

"Yes you may", Kim says smiling

They head to the restaurant in a limo. How Ron afforded it was a mystery to Kim but she went along with it. When they got to the restaurant they headed inside.

"Do you have a reservation?" a man asks

"Yes. It is under Stoppable", Ron asks

"Ah yes right this way", the waiter says showing them too their table

They order there meal and before they order dessert Ron asks her to wait. Ron gets up out of his seat and goes on one knee. There was silence in the restaurant.

"I have always loved you. No other woman can compare to you or hold my heart. I love you so much and we have been through so much together. You are always there for me. You are always helping me. I did this all for you because I love you so Kimberly Ann Possible will you marry me?" Ron asks nervously

Kim looks shocked he was asking her to marry him. And she had only one answer for him.

"Yes I will", Kim says smiling throwing her arms around Ron

Ron spins her around and kisses her putting the ring on her finger. They were happy. Now they had to tell the family…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review<strong>

**Kim's ring is on my profile:)**


End file.
